ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DoB10 Chapter 8
The Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Professor Paradox observes from the shadows as a young Gwen wields her omnitrix to devastating effect against a swarm of DNAliens. As a massive Prypiatosian-B she grabs one by it’s squid-like head and begins burning it with the heat from her hand. Clumps of yellow mucus slam into her back and she immediately swings, throwing the now-unconscious DNAliens into a small group of it’s friends. Gwen (NRG): “Sends as many DNAliens as you can spare! There’s no way you could overpower a Prypiatosian!” The slime on her back begins to steam off, when suddenly another glob hits Gwen across her face. She turns to face the source of the attack, but is quicky overwhelmed as more and more slime blocks her view and blinds her. Gwen (NRG): “Oh I am ending this!” The head of the huge metal suit swings open, and from within Gwen’s true form peaks out. She unleashes a salvo of heat-rays to dispatch of the oncoming DNAlien troops, and jumps back inside the suit closing it as she does. The suit disappears with a pink flash, and in its place stands a sixteen year old Gwen Tennyson. She looks around herself. She is stood in the corridor of Bellwood High School, surrounded by many unconscious DNAliens. Gwen: “Gee, if only there were someone around who could help me find out what I need to do next. You can come out Professor, I know you’re watching me.” Paradox literally steps out from hiding somewhere behind Gwen. Paradox: “Impressive, I didn’t think you would’ve noticed me.” Gwen: “The blue flash when you first showed up was a big giveaway. So. Where can I find the DNAliens hideout this fine tuesday night?” Paradox: “Actually that’s not why I'm here. Though if I had to guess I would say… The southernmost dock by the river. One with the blue doors. Can’t miss it.” Gwen: “If you aren’t here to give me oddly specific yet somehow irrelevant directions, then why are you here?” Paradox: “Do you perhaps remember Apollo?” Gwen: “Pyronite? ‘Bout yay high? Obsession with fire? Vaguely. Why? Is me beating him about to come back and bite me?” Paradox: “I wouldn’t say it was going to bite you per se.” Gwen: “Look if the Pyronite economy collapsed overnight because I killed their leader then that is not my problem...” Paradox: “Well no… It’s booming actually. But that is far beyond the point. I’m here because… do you also remember Ben Prime?” Gwen: “You mean that parallel version of Ben that showed up for twelve seconds at the end of the Eon crisis but gets all of the credit for its resolve based purely of his indistinguishable appearance from No-watch Ben? Yeah I remember him.” Paradox: “Well let's just say he was not as fortunate as you in his fight against Apollo...” Gwen: “Wait he LOST? Wow. That’s… Wow. And he’s the strongest Omnitrix wielder in the multiverse?” Paradox: “To be totally honest I’m not even sure how Apollo managed it. And I watched it happen...” Gwen: “So you want me to help save him alongside a team of various other weird and wacky parallel Bens?” Paradox: “Excellent! You already know the drill! Shall we be going now then?” Gwen: “Remind me again why I help you people?” Scene 2 A familiar scene plays out. As Apollo removes his arms from the volcanic terminal he turns slowly to face a lone hero. Apollo: “On the precipice of annihilation, the Earth sends their champion to face me.” Now facing the hero, a young Ben Tennyson stands before the blue Pyronite warlord, Apollo. Apollo: “Ben 23. Their celebrity of choice.” Ben smiles. Apollo: “Too bad they couldn’t have sent a real hero to stand for them.” Ben 23: “Aww c’mon, don’t make it personal man.” Apollo: “You’re right. Because to me, you are just another body to burn.” The Pyronite warlord charges two fire balls in his hands as Ben instinctively reaches for his omnitrix. As Apollo fires his attacks, Ben is obscured from view by the flame. When Apollo finally holds back his offensive, the fire subsides to reveal a humungous blue Galilean. Orbit Man: “Meet Orbit Man! He’ll throw you into orbit! ...man!” Apollo: “Nice. Clever pre-fight banter.” Ben 23: “So… are you gonna tell me your plans or not?” Apollo: “No.” Ben 23: “Are we gonna fight then?” Apollo pauses for a second. Suddenly his back flares violently as he begins to charge towards Ben, screaming as he does. Ben raises his hands, and a blue aura lifts Apollo off of his feet before throwing him into the wall at the back of the room above the terminal. The wall cracks as the Pyronite slams into it, before he falls behind the terminal. As Apollo tries to drag himself off the ground, he coughs, spitting magma onto the floor as he does. Orbit Man: “So is that stuff like blood to you or...?” Apollo jumps off the floor and up to the terminal, he slams his arms into the volcanic protrusions and fires it up. Orbit Man’s eyes follow the trails of lava out of the machine through the floor. Orbit Man: “Oh no you don’t!” Ben uses his gravikinesis to grab hold of the rock-like terminal, with Apollo still in it, and lifts it up, breaking it off of the ground. Magma seeps out of the holes in its bottom as Apollo struggles. Apollo: “HEY! Let me down!” Orbit Man: “Heh. Okay!” The Galilean slams the structure into the ground with Apollo beneath it. Apollo screams as he is embedded into the ground beneath the massive, sharp rock. He gasps desperately for air as Ben lifts the terminal effortlessly once more. The Pyronite slowly lifts himself off of the floor, holding his right arm tightly against a large open gash in his chest as his left arm falls meekly to his side. Apollo: “This isn’t over human. You haven’t won yet!” Orbit Man: “I disagree.” Using only a single arm, Ben throws the terminal into the wall behind him with relative ease, imbedding it there. Then, with a thrust from his other arm, he forces the terminal through the wall and into the cold expanse of space. Suddenly the wall cracks and crumbles as air rushes out of the room. Apollo: “No! NO! Tennyson!!!” Orbit Man: “Later Hater!” Apollo screams as he is dragged out of his spaceship and into the void, unable to grab anything to hold onto. The fire on his body begins to extinguish as the oxygen in his body diminishes, until he abruptly disappears in a familiar blue glow. Another blue glow flashes behind Ben, and he turns to identify it. What he sees is Professor Paradox, standing in the middle of the now airless room. Orbit Man: “Oh today is going to a long day, isn’t it?” Paradox smiles. Orbit Man: “Wait how are you breathing out here?” Scene 3 The violent sounds of engines permeates through the harsh dry atmosphere. A lone Ben staggers desperately through the desolate sands, his clothes torn and ruined. He stumbles and falls into the uncaring dunes as three dark motorcycles burst past him. Ben picks himself up to see the three cycles turned and halted before him. The drives step off of their patchwork vehicles towards Tennyson, their own clothes mismatched with nothing to cover their torsos. Ben rises to his feet and instinctively reaches for his left wrist, only to meet a solid metal cuff instead. The leader of the bikers speaks first. Thug leader: “Well well well, what do we ‘ave here?” Mad Ben: “Listen, I told the last guys I met I will not work on the Bullet farm!” Thug leader: “You think we're from the Bullet farm? No no no. See, there is a mighty price on your ‘ead. Pay goes to whoever brings you back to Benwood!” Mad Ben: “Rook? That backstabbing furball! I’ll wring ‘is neck first chance I get!” The two other thugs grab their makeshift weapons from the sides of their bikes; clubs made of scrap guns and leather. Thug leader: “Funny. I’m pretty sure he said the same thing when he issued the bounty...” The first thug swings his weapon down onto Ben, but Ben dodges before retaliating with a swift punch to the face. The thug stumbles, but Ben collapses under the impact of the second thug’s weapon. Now struggling to stay conscious, Ben lies at the mercy of the bounty hunters. Thug leader: “Good work lads! Now pick ‘im up and--” The leader is cut off by an explosion behind them as one of the bikes goes up in flame. Thug leader: “WHAT THE--?!” A tall, dark bluegreen figure steps through the flames. Thug 1: “What is that?!” Figure: “There are some who call me… Mr Mucky!” Thug leader: “Aww! Nuts to this!” The leader reaches behind himself, and pulls a small firearm out of his belt. He aims at the discolored Methanosian and fires off several shots. Three hit Mr Mucky dead on, as he stands in a heroic pose, but they barely pierce his rubbery skin before falling to the floor. Mr Mucky: “Wow. Everybody’s hatin’ today.” Mr Mucky draws his right arm back as he charges a fireball before throwing it full-force into the chest of the lead thug. The lead thug flies backwards, falling onto the sand. He swears and begins rolling in the sand as he realises that he has caught fire. Mr Mucky: “Anyone else?” he says, turning to the other bounty hunters. They drop their clubs and abandon their bikes, instead running off into the wasteland. Their leader picks himself up off of the ground with desperate haste following the others, shouting and screaming as he does. The Methanosian turns to Ben Mad Ben: “Wasn’t dethroning me and locking away my Omnitrix enough? You had to come back and finish the job didn't ya?” Mr Mucky: “Believe me, I wanted to leave you. And as it happens, I'm apparently here to help you this time.” Mad Ben: “Pardon?” With a blue flash, the methanosian returns to his young blue human form. Ben 23: “Okay well more like blackmail but I guess those two kinda go hand in hand here!” Mad Ben: “What do you want? Why are you here?” Ben 23: “Remember that time you helped Eon?” Mad Ben: “Don't remind me.” Ben 23: “Well due to a series of events I was to distracted to remember he is going to be erased from history. And you along with him.” Mad Ben: “so you need me to help you save Eon? That thug must’ve hit me harder than I thought.” Ben 23: “Actually we couldn’t care less about Eon. Saving him is a side effect.” Mad Ben: “Then what do you need my help for?” Ben 23: “Saving Ben Prime!” Mad Ben: “You’re insane.” Ben 23: “Maybe a little. But it was Paradox that thought you'd agree to this.” Mad Ben: “And how do you plan on having me help? I don’t even have my watch any more!” Ben 23 begins manipulating his Omnitrix before he slams it down, turning into a thick blue slime as he does. The Omnitrix flies off his wrist above his head. Ben 23 becomes Muck-A-Muck, and begins walking menacingly towards Mad Ben. Mad Ben tries to start backing away, before Ben 23 grabs his left arm and begins dissolving the metal casing around his Omnitrix. Mad Ben: “Gah! Hey! Stop that!” Muck-A-Muck lets go of Mad Ben Muck-A-Muck: “Whoops. Sorry.” Mad Ben stares at his wrist, seeing his omnitrix for the first time in months. Mad Ben: “So. What now?” A blue portal opens up and Paradox steps out, smiling. END OF CHAPTER 8 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Proffesor Paradox recruits Ben 23, Gwen 10, and Mad Ben Minor Events *Ben 23 saved Mad Ben from the thugs, and also gave him access to his omnitrix again Characters *Professor Paradox *Gwen 10 *Ben 23 *Mad Ben Villains *DNAliens *Apollo 23 *Mad world thugs Aliens Used Gwen 10 *Prypiatosian-B (NRG) Ben 23 *Orbit Man *Mr. Mucky *Muck-A-Muck Trivia *the 'Bullet Farm' is a location in the Mad Max universe, which Mad Ben's dimension is a reference to. *I forgot about this, but there is a deleted scene in this episode that can be found in the source code. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10